Just Another Day's Work
by deankaz
Summary: Mokuba is tired of Seto always spending more time on his work then he does with him. So he comes up with an idea that will have Seto paying attention to him in no time flat.  -Rated 'M' for yaoi, incest and random smut-


**Another day's work**

**Seto x Mokuba (Tabloidshipping)**

**!WARNING!****!** This Fan Fic contains Yaoi (boyXboy), Seto x Mokuba (Tabloidshipping), incest, and random sumt. So read at your own risk!

You have been warned. If you still wish to continue, than enjoy

**Summary**: Mokuba is tired of Seto always sending more time on his work then he does with him. So he comes up with an idea that will have Seto paying attention to him in no time at all. I wonder what plan his little mind comes up with?

* * *

><p>A raven haired teen paced back and forth angrily in his room, with his arms folded lightly over his chest. "Nii-Sama has been spending too much time with his work, and not enough with me!" He pouted as he stopped to plop down on his bed. "It's like he forgot all about me. Me! His own brother. I can't ever remember the last time we did something that didn't involve him and his work. It's always the same speech 'Mokuba, I can't spend time with you I have work I need to do.' Or 'I'm too busy trying to find a way to beat Yugi.' Well I'm tired of it!" He said in a frustrated tone, and lay back on his bed to look up at the ceiling letting out a small sigh. "<em>There has to be a way to get Nii-Sama to notice me, even if he is working…<em>" He thought as his little mind went into full gear and hundreds of ideas came flooding in, but only one stood out among the rest. He smirked some thinking about this one thought. The one thought that would surely make the elder Kaiba notice him for sure. With the thought still fresh in his mind he made his way to his brother's home office.

Once there he quietly cracked the door, and peaked his head inside to see if his brother was in there or not, seeing the room empty he opened the door and walked in. "Where could he have gone?" He asked out loud as he looked around the room, but soon froze when he heard the older Kaiba's voice from down the hall.

"I don't care what the reason is for bothering me, I told you _not_ to bother me! I have work I need to do." The older Kaiba's voice could be heard from just around the hall, a hint of slight annoyance in his voice as well.

Hearing his brother draw near Mokuba quickly shut the doors and ran to hind under his brother's desk. The voice then seemed to be coming from right outside the doors.

"I told you before I have work. Now leave."

Mokuba shut his eyes and held his breath as the doors opened, then closed, and the sound out light footsteps grew near. Sure at the time his plan might have seemed like a good idea. Sneak into his brother's office, and then wait for his return. There was just one small detail Mokuba seemed to forget, Seto really doesn't like to be bothered, no matter who it was.

He then felt himself grow cold as heard his brother sit down at his desk. A few moments later the younger Kaiba opened his eyes and flushed a light shade of red when he saw what he had come to face with. It was none other than the older Kaiba's crotch.

Sure this was what Mokuba had planned, among other things having to do with that part of his brother, and it was no hiding it that Mokuba had falling for his brother, but to think that he was really going through with his plan of his is what made him realize that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't such a good idea. Then there was the thought of, say he did go through with this whole 'brilliant' idea of his and Seto didn't feel the same, and then hated Mokuba for the rest of his life.

Okay so maybe he was over thinking the worst here but hey, what's someone to do with is a face level with his brother's crotch? The same brother that you had developed feels for over the years.

Mokuba shook his head clearing his mind of these thoughts. No he had come too far to back out now, besides he was kind of stuck there what else is he do to?

He bit his lip and took one last breath before leaning forward, as he soon found himself now nuzzling his brother's crotch.

Feeling this Seto jumped some at the sudden movement down there. He looked down at saw his younger brother. "M-Mokuba? What are you doing?" He asked in a surprised tone. I mean sure it's not like Seto never thought about his brother doing this, and like his brother, had devolved feelings for the other over the years, but the fact that they were brothers, and a good few years apart, is what kept Seto from doing anything to him.

Mokuba stopped and looked up at him a cute innocent smile on his face. "Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you, Nii-Sama~" He said, as he got on his knees and wrapped his tiny arms around his brother's waist, and went back to nuzzling his brother's crotch.

Seto still only looked at his younger brother. "M-Mokuba… I have work… I need to do." He said.

Mokuba only pouted some, and climbed up onto his brother's lap, now straddling the elder Kaiba. "Nii-Sama you work too much. I think you should take a break." He said, and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

Seto didn't know what to say to this. 'Okay Seto lets think about this. You're little brother nuzzles your crotch, and is now straddling you, telling you that you need a break. I don't think this could get worse… except for the fact that you like it… yeah that's worse. Much worse.' He thought as he only looked at his brother, still at a complete loss of words.

"Is something bothering you, Nii-Sama? You seem to be awfully quite now." Mokuba said as he did something that took them both by surprise. He slowly shut his eyes, leaned in, and pressed his lips softly against his brother's.

Seto found his heart racing even more than before, as he felt his brother's soft lips against his own, he then gently wrapped his arms around his brother's small waist, holding him there.

The younger gasped softly when he felt the arms around his waist. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, his heart fluttering wildly.

At this point any little voice that lived in Seto's mind saying not to do anything because he was his brother seemed to no longer exist, as he pulled Mokuba closer to him.

Mokuba smiled some, happy to know that Seto didn't push him away, or try to kill him. He held the kiss there for a little longer before pulling away, grinning at his older brother. "I have a gift for you Nii-Sama~" He said as he slid off of his brother's lap and back in front of him on the floor.

Seto looked down at this younger brother, his heart still racing from before. "W-what is it?" He asked as he watched his brother's every move.

Mokuba only smiled and shook his head. "Nii-Sama should learn to be more patient~" The younger Kaiba said as his tiny hands began to undo his older brother's pants. He undid the button, and smiled as he gently clamped the zipper in the teeth, and unzipped them. He was soon faced with his brother's growing erection. Breathing hot air on the erection, he hesitated a moment, unsure if this was okay. Swallowing his fear, he leaned forward slowly, licking the tip.

Seto let out a gasp, and looked at Mokuba still "M-Mokuba…What are you doing?" He asked, as his brother continued to lightly lick the tip.

Ignoring his brother's slight confusion, Mokuba placed his hands on either of Seto's thighs to brace himself as he pulled the tip of the erection into his mouth, sucking teasingly at it. His heart pounded in his chest and he prayed that Seto wouldn't hate him after this was over and done with.

Seto let out another gasp as Mokuba did this. He bit his lower lip, but couldn't help but to let out a small moan in doing so.

Mokuba shivered when he heard the moan. He pulled away only to lick the underside of the shaft, tip to base.

A shiver ran up Seto's spine as he leaned his back against his office chair, shutting his eyes as he bit his bottom lip more, a slight look of pleasure coming over his face.

Grabbing the base of his erection with one of his hands, Mokuba squeezed slightly as he continued licking as though it were a Popsicle. He then placed his lips over the head again, sucking at it as he used his hand to pump.

Seto couldn't help but to moan his brother's name lightly and he arched his hips some, loving every moment of this.

Mokuba gasped when he heard his name. Shutting his eyes peacefully, he pulled more of the throbbing erection into his mouth, massaging the underside of it with his tongue as he contracted the muscles of his mouth around it. His fist kept pumping the base.

Seto arched his back, and hips more feeling ready to explode, His fingers found a way to entangle themselves in Mokuba's hair, as he lifted his head and looked at his brother, with soft, pleasure filled eyes.

Mokuba continued to pump his brother, his tongue once again running over the tip of his brother's erection.

Seto gripped his brother's hair more as he leaned his head back against the chair, and let out another moan as he soon came in his younger brother's mouth.

Mokuba was caught off guard, jumping back. He tried to swallow as much as he could without choking, some of it dribbling down his chin instead. He looked up at Seto shyly, wondering what would happen next.

Seto slumped back into his chair, as he let go of Mokuba's hair, his arms falling to his sides. His eyes were still shut, and he was lightly panting.

"Niisama?..." he asked softly, looking up at his brother. 'Oh please don't let him hate me…' Mokuba thought, as he waited for an answer.

The older Kaiba opened his eyes some and looked at his brother. However; his eyes weren't filled with hate, like Mokuba had thought they might be. Instead they were soft, and almost gently, emotions the younger Kaiba wasn't used to seeing from his brother.

"Niisama, I-" Mokuba started to say but was cut short as he was pulled closer to his brother's chest. He smiled as he nuzzled his face into his brother's chest. "Seto, I love you…" Mokuba said barely above a whisper. "I know it's wrong for two brothers to love each other like this, but I can't help it…"

Seto lightly placed his index finger under his brother's chin, and lifted his head up. He smiled as he softly kissed his brother on the lips. Pulling back he looked Mokuba in the eyes "I love you too, Mokie." He said and picked his brother up, placing him in his lap.

Mokie? Now there is a name Mokuba hasn't heard since they were children. He smiled at it and nuzzled his brother's neck. "Well I have your attention now, Niisama~" He said and smiled lightly at his brother.

Seto only chuckled some "I can't think of a better way to get my attention, Mokie." He said and ruffled his brother's hair. "Besides Mokie, You should know you always have my attention, over my work any day. All you have to do is ask." He said.

Mokuba blushed at this '_You mean all I had to do was ask? But then again, I wouldn't change anything that just happened._' He thought, laying his head against his brother's chest, smiling some.

Seto lightly ran his fingers through his brother's hair, and held him close.

They sat together like that until it was time for dinner, in which Mokuba already had other ideas forming in his mind.

* * *

><p>So there you have it.<p>

My first ever YGO fanfiction. lol

I wrote this for a friend of mine, and never got around to finishing it, and well now I did (it only took me about a year) XD

I really need to start updating more. ugh. I have SO many fics I still need to finish. . .


End file.
